Paz
by MikoAucarod
Summary: One-shot. Porque el alma de Naraku originalmente fue humana. Fue esta alma la que al final lanzó un último susurro. "Porque yo solo quería el corazón de Kikyo."


**Notas de la Autora:** Ignoro qué tanto se haya usado esta temática con Naraku pero... este pequeño one-shot surgió como producto de una tarde en que me sentía algo decaída y mientras armaba un rompecabezas pasaba por mi cabeza el último episodio de Inuyasha, así como lo que dijo Naraku... fue entonces que pensé: "Esa era su alma humana hablando" fue entonces que me senté en la computadora y empecé a escribir. Espero lo disfruten y también espero no haberme salido del perfil del personaje original. Háganmelo saber en sus reviews, por favor y mil gracias a todos ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Paz (One-Shot)<strong>

**Autor:** MikoAucarod

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes y conceptos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y Yomiuri TV Corporation. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>Siento su traición. Siento su abandono. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hizo esto? Si yo lo entregué todo por ella.<p>

La luz, ese insignificante resplandor de pureza en medio de la perla de Shikon nunca desapareció… ¿por qué?

_-Dudaste, ¿no es así? La perla de Shikon tiene la capacidad de convertir a la persona que la absorbe en un verdadero monstruo. Es por eso que en todo el tiempo que tuviste la perla completa no intentaste absorberla, ¿verdad?_

Por esa inseguridad… ¿por qué dudé? Tenía todo el poder en mis manos, ¡Estaba justo ahí! ¡Los tuve acorralados, manipulé sus sentimientos, jugué con sus vidas y sus corazones! ¿Por qué no absorbí su poder por completo?

_-Naraku… la perla de Shikon no te concedió tu verdadero deseo, ¿no es así?_

Onigumo…

* * *

><p>-Un bandido… apenas y respira… ¿cómo sobrevivió?<p>

El dolor es insoportable, respirar duele, el contacto del aire contra mi maltrecho cuerpo duele, la paja en que me envolvieron lastima con cada roce aún más mis músculos a carne viva. El dolor es insoportable. Quiero morir.

-Esto deberá servir. En unos días es probable que recupere la fuerza para hablar.

Esa sacerdotisa nunca hizo caso alguno a mis quejidos de dolor, a mis súplicas de muerte. Se empeñó en mantenerme con vida. ¿Por qué? ¿Era este mi castigo? ¿Esto es lo que debía pagar por todos los robos y asaltos que había hecho en el pasado? ¿Ella está aquí para castigarme?

Pero su mirada… No. No quiero nada de esto. ¡No quiero compasión de nadie!

* * *

><p>-Así que te llamas Onigumo. Eres ese famoso bandido… tu cuerpo ha quedado tan lastimado que dudo que puedas volver a ser quien eras antes.<p>

Esas palabras me llenaron de tanta ira. ¿Me menospreciaba acaso? ¡Yo jamás sería visto como alguien mediocre! ¡No sería tratado como tal!

El tiempo pasó y aunque mi cuerpo seguía gravemente herido, el aire ya no lastimaba tanto. Las vendas con que me había cubierto esa sacerdotisa eran de ayuda en algo, al menos el dolor no incrementaba.

En una ocasión que trajo una cubeta de agua intenté verme a mí mismo. Además de un terrible dolor por el esfuerzo que significó levantar mi cabeza (acción que nunca pude volver a realizar) la visión que tuve ante mi fue simplemente nauseabunda. ¡Ese no podía ser yo! ¡¿Qué le había hecho ese mal nacido de Rasetsu a mi rostro?

Por primera vez en varios días desee sobrevivir, solo para poder salir de esa maldita cueva y buscarlo para poder asesinarlo con mis propias manos.

¡Se arrepentiría de no haber asegurado mi muerte!

* * *

><p>-Considera ésta una oportunidad, redímete, medita sobre tus actos. Todos tenemos encomendados una misión, si sobreviviste fue por algo. Parece ser que aún tienes algo importante por hacer en este mundo.<p>

Yo solo lancé un resoplido. Hacía ya dos meses que me encontraba en esa cueva. Era un hecho que no me volvería a mover del lugar. Lo único que era capaz de hacer era girar un poco mi cabeza hacia los lados.

-¡Señorita Kikyo! ¡La aldea! ¡Están atacando la aldea! ¡Señorita Kikyo! ¡¿Dónde se encuentra?

Fue solo hasta ese momento que reconocí a la sacerdotisa que se había empeñado en atenderme. ¡Pero si era la misma Kikyo que cuidaba de la perla de Shikon!

Ella se puso de pie deprisa y salió de la cueva, llamando a los aldeanos que la buscaban, no muy lejos de ahí. Maldije mis adentros, por mi vista dañada y la oscuridad de la cueva, solo sabía que era una silueta de una mujer quien me atendía. Pero entonces ¿por qué cuando me encontró no la reconocí? Presa del dolor no había recapacitado en nada más. Y ella jamás había mencionado su nombre. No me interesaba saberlo.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó. Quizá incluso habría pasado un día entero cuando la volví a ver. Y como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, esta vez ella traía una vasija de barro donde crepitaba un pequeño fuego.

Finalmente pude ver su rostro de frente. El rostro de la mujer que portaba el tesoro que más codiciaba yo en el mundo.

* * *

><p>- Mi verdadero deseo… es verdad… yo… yo solo quería el corazón de Kikyo.<p>

Ella cuidó de mí, me mantuvo vivo, me alimentó, me dio de beber, era mi compañía en esa fría y oscura cueva. Me ocultó aún cuando supo quién era yo. No me entregó ni delató, tampoco culpó mis delitos. No me juzgó… ella…

Ella fue mi luz en medio de esa maldita oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Pero ¿cómo podría ella querer a un engendro como yo? No me resignaría, pero no podía siquiera caminar, mucho menos podría secuestrarla y llevarla conmigo a los confines del mundo.<p>

No. Ella tenía que ser mía. ¡Debía ser mía! Me aceptaría y me amaría lo quisiera o no.

Esa mujer… Kikyo… ella se convirtió en mi más codiciado tesoro.

Pero debía hacer algo con respecto a mi condición… debía… debía…

* * *

><p>-Veo que mi pobre alma no está del todo podrida… ¿se les antoja? – susurré observando la inmensa cantidad de youkais que habían ingresado a mi cueva. Uno de ellos, uno con forma de araña me había hablado. Mi cuerpo y alma para ellos y crearíamos un nuevo ser. Mi podrida alma a cambio de un cuerpo sano.<p>

Era un trato justo, así podría tener a Kikyo, podría salir de esta cueva. Con renovadas fuerzas podría robarlas a ella y la perla de Shikon y así cumplir mi mayor deseo. Le pediría a la perla que Kikyo se enamorara perdidamente de mí. Así ya nada ni nadie podría separarnos.

Todo el plan era perfecto.

- Quiero tener un cuerpo sano para moverme, la perla de Shikon y también quiero que la sacerdotisa Kikyo sea mía. ¡Cómanme y bríndenme nuevos poderes!

… y eso fue lo último que supe de mí estando consciente.

* * *

><p>Fue una trampa, una traición y no la pude ver desde un principio.<p>

Los monstruos me superaban en cantidad. Sus deseos tomaron posesión de mi nuevo cuerpo, poseyeron la nueva alma que se había creado de nuestra fusión y por último encerraron mi corazón humano en lo más recóndito de mis entrañas.

Fui testigo impotente del asesinato de Kikyo y también fui testigo del ataque de ella contra ese híbrido… Mi furia creció. Bastó ver la situación para entender lo que la mente de este nuevo monstruo estaba maquinando.

Mi Kikyo había preferido a un inmundo híbrido por encima de mí. Y eso yo no lo iba a aceptar.

Y así me convertí en el verdugo de ambos. Mi mente se perdió ante la soledad de no tener a Kikyo entre mis brazos. Los monstruos me poseyeron y ya no supe de mí.

* * *

><p>Cuando surgí como Musou y volví a ser absorbido supe aún más cosas. Mi nuevo ser se había auto-nombrado Naraku y yo… yo no podía hacer nada…<p>

Pero entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí? Dentro de esta araña gigante, observando la perla finalmente completa dentro de mi cuerpo. Siento su poder, siento su energía maligna brindarme fortaleza y sin embargo… no veo a Kikyo por ningún lado.

Mi cuerpo está destruido, solo siento mi cabeza flotando en el aire. La perla ante mí flota, como burlándose de mi destino. Todo se salió de control, nada de esto es lo que yo quería.

Kagome ha lanzado una flecha y ésta ha atravesado la perla de Shikon. Ondas explosivas me rodean, producto de la purificación y los ataques de sus amigos…

¿Por qué sobrevivieron? ¿Por qué por más que intenté dañarlos, herirlos, que se traicionaran entre sí, así como a mí me habían traicionado… por qué ellos seguían juntos?

¿Por qué yo no podía tener nada de eso?

_¿Por qué, Kikyo, nunca pude tenerte?_

* * *

><p>Mi cabeza se siente ligera por primera vez en décadas. Se que mi final está cerca, la purificación ha comenzado a destruir las energías malignas y espíritus que habitaban en mi alma… y yo ya estoy cansado de luchar. Pero debo hacer un último esfuerzo. No cometeré el mismo error otra vez. Esta vez, es seguro de que me la llevaré conmigo.<p>

-Parece ser que… no seré capaz de ir al mismo lugar al que te has ido, Kikyo… _pero__no__me__iré__solo._

Si no pude tener a Kikyo conmigo en la vida. Me llevaré a Kagome conmigo a la muerte.

Mis fuerzas me abandonan. La perla está purificada y ya solo queda mi alma humana en este cuerpo deshecho. El dolor es insoportable nuevamente, pero poco me importa. Cuando muera, el deseo que le pedí a la perla de Shikon se cumplirá.

* * *

><p>No hay nada a mi alrededor, solo oscuridad. ¿Esto es el estar muerto? No me preocupo en realidad, pronto Kagome sucumbirá y nuestras almas quedarán por toda la eternidad dentro de la perla de Shikon.<p>

Finalmente tendré a Kikyo para mí. Finalmente ella será mía.

Porque todos los humanos son egoístas. No hay forma en que ella no pida un deseo para sí misma. Deseará regresar. Incluso puede que desee volver con ese maldito híbrido… pero no, nada de eso pasará, al hacer eso la perla le tenderá la misma trampa que a mí y así nuestras almas prevalecerán en este sitio por toda la eternidad.

_-Kikyo solo deseó ver a Inuyasha una vez más… y Naraku de seguro pudo haber deseado algo incluso más modesto…_

¿Qué es esta voz? ¿Por qué la escucho?

_-La perla de Shikon no le concedió su deseo…_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, maldita sea, esa chiquilla siente pena por mí? ¿Por qué me importa? Yo solo… yo solo…

_-Tengo miedo…_

* * *

><p>La voz de Kagome se apagó pero ahora siento una nueva ola de purificación rodeándolo todo. Pero esta no es dolorosa, ni siquiera siento ya nada.<p>

No… sí siento algo…

_-Qué cálido…_

Finalmente soy capaz de abrir mis ojos, todo alrededor de mi está siendo purificado y yo… por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy tranquilo. Incluso el recuerdo de Kikyo es algo sereno… ¿qué es este sentimiento? Pareciera como si de repente tuviera la seguridad de que todas las cosas saldrán bien. Como si no me preocupara en lo más mínimo el morir, el saber que no seré juzgado… el estar consciente de que mi alma finalmente ha sido purificada en su totalidad. Esto… sin duda esto…

-Esto debe ser lo que se llama '_paz_'.

Inhalo profundamente una última vez y cierro mis ojos. Al exhalar, todo a mi alrededor desaparece…


End file.
